Keep on Moving, Keep on Climbing
by Mrs. Serena Malfoy
Summary: Takes place right after the Season 10 finale, leading through the summer and into the next year. Unsure where exactly its going. Ruthie, Simon, Annie, Eric and the rest of the Camdens keep on dealing with life and its problems. R&R plz! Ch2 up!
1. Intro to summer

Time on my hands, little to do, so let's write a fic!

**Keep on Moving, Keep on Climbing…**

**Episode 1: Intro to Summer**

XxXxX

The wedding-that-wasn't was over, the reception noisy and successful. The dance floor was crowded with dancing couples, including Umberto and Rose who hadn't parted for the past hour. Lucy and Kevin were now dancing together.

Ruthie was sitting at one table off to the side with Paul next to her. Sam, David and Savannah were also sitting at the table, the two young boys chiming into Ruthie and Paul's conversation every now and again. Annie and Eric were sitting at a table not far away eating some of the desserts that should not go to waste even if there was no wedding.

But the real point of interest at this wedding reception was an unexpected guest and the groom-that-wasn't. Sandy had arrived almost an hour ago and still hadn't said what she had planned on saying since she had arrived. Aaron was in her arms as she sat at a table near the house and far from prying ears. Simon was sitting across from her, telling her all about everything that had happened recently as Sandy had been somewhat out of Rose and Simon's lives since Aaron and Martin had been around her.

"_Simon... we need to talk…"_

But after Simon had asked what she wanted to talk about, she asked what had happened with the wedding and Simon went off from there.

_Stupid… stupid…_ Sandy had thought to herself. _What were you planning on telling him anyways if he was married? "Good luck with your marriage, by the way, I haven't stopped loving you?"_

Sandy stared at Simon. As in love with Rose as he had claimed to be for the past year, he seemed so relieved to not be married to her.

"I think we were right in calling it off," said Simon, breaking through Sandy's thoughts. "I mean, we love each other, but we're not meant to be married. There have got to be women out there who bring out the best in me. And there are men out there who bring out the best in Rose. Maybe Umberto even…" Simon trailed off, staring at the two. Rose seemed to happy dancing with Umberto. Umberto was certainly a character, but he always seemed to get along with Rose so well. Perhaps they had their arguments, but Simon knew from the instant Rose had told him that she wasn't sure if she had feelings for him that she still had feelings for him.

_I was a fool to think her feelings for me were stronger… but then again, my feelings for her weren't strong enough…_

"But you never did tell me what you came here to tell me Sandy," said Simon, remembering that Sandy's ominous greeting. Sandy turned away from Simon and looked down at Aaron, smiling as she held her baby a little tighter to her body.

"Sandy?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well… I wasn't sure whether or not I should have come," she told him. "Martin… he told me I should come. He told me I could've left Aaron with him, but I wanted to bring him with me. I thought you might like to see both of us."

Simon was confused. "Sandy, what did you come to tell me?"

Sandy sighed. "Um… well…" She sighed again. "Was it easy to tell Rose you loved her for the first time?" she asked him.

Simon was a little surprised about the change of subject. "It was pretty easy, yeah. I knew I was in love with her and so it was easy for me to tell her that I loved her." He looked at Sandy more closely. "Sandy, you know you can tell me anything. You can trust me with whatever you want."

Sandy smiled. "You were always a good listener, weren't you? You helped me through my pregnancy and before and after… you've always been a good friend, Simon." The smile faded and Sandy bit her lip. "Did you ever know your sister was so perceptive?"

"Which one?" asked Simon.

"Ruthie," Sandy chuckled.

"I supposed as much considering you've never met Mary and Lucy isn't the first to know most things," said Simon, smiling. Sandy loved it when he smiled. It was so beautiful. "And yeah… Ruthie's always been one to know things before everyone else."

"Sometimes even before the person she suspected things about knew it," added Sandy.

Simon was beyond curious by this point. "Sandy, please tell me what you came to my wedding - or lack thereof – for."

"Simon, Ruthie told me at Thanksgiving that I was in love with you," explained Sandy. Simon opened his mouth to say something. "Let me finish," she cut him off. "I'm sure its common knowledge by now that I used to be jealous of Rose and that I thought it should've been me with you instead of Rose and that I wished that Aaron was yours and not Martin's. I told Ruthie that it was no longer so. I lied."

Sandy took a deep breath. "I hoped that perhaps if I could spend time with Martin I could fall in love with him and he could fall in love with me, but I knew pretty quickly that that wasn't going to happen. Simon… I don't think I ever _stopped_ loving you."

Simon looked absolutely stunned. "I'm sorry to have dropped this all on you right now," Sandy apologized. "Maybe Aaron and I should just go." Simon didn't say anything. He didn't even stop her.

_Stupid… stupid…_ Sandy thought to herself as she walked back to her car and put Aaron in his carseat. _What a stupid thing to do!_

She turned around again and looked at the wedding reception. Rose and Umberto were still dancing together, closely now as the song playing was slow. Ruthie had joined the dance floor with Paul. Annie and Eric were there too. Sandy sighed. If only Simon would ask her to dance… but he wasn't coming after her.

Sandy got into her car and drove away.

XxXxX

Ruthie stared at Paul as he held her close (not too close, Eric and Annie were nearby) as they danced. _The perfect Scottish boy and he's right here as I go away in a week... what great timing…_

The reception kept moving, but Simon was no longer in the backyard. He was pacing in the house next to the phone. Pacing back and forth and back and forth… Happy was staring at him curiously as he moved around the kitchen.

Finally sick of pacing, Simon decided to distract himself. He went into the fridge, even though there was plenty of food in the backyard, and pulled out some meat and mayonnaise and lettuce. He grabbed the bread out of the breadbox and a knife and fixed himself a good old sandwich. He sat down at the counter, his leg twitching while he ate the sandwich.

_Should I call?_ He thought to himself. He finished off the sandwich and then heard the back door open and hurried to hide on the staircase. Ruthie entered the room and saw the empty plate. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the staircase and saw her older brother sitting on the stairs, his left leg twitching nervously.

"What did Sandy have to say?" she asked him.

Simon didn't answer right away, so Ruthie repeated the question. "What did she say?"

"That you have a little too much perception," said Simon, not looking at Ruthie. She walked up the stairs and sat down next to him.

"And that means?" she asked.

"She told me that she loves me," he blurted out. Ruthie smiled. "I knew it!"

Simon scoffed. "And like a dunce I just sat there. I was too stunned to answer. So she left. I let her leave. God, I'm such an idiot!" He buried his head in his hands, groaning at his stupidity.

"Do you love her?" asked Ruthie casually.

Simon sighed and lifted his head up, setting his chin gently on his closed fists. "I'm not sure," he replied. "It seems all so sudden. Yesterday Rose and I were supposed to get married… and then today she's out there dancing with Umberto and Sandy is telling me she loves me."

"Did she have any other news?" asked Ruthie, trying to appear casually but failing miserably.

Simon could see where her train of thought was going. "She didn't mention much of Martin, only that he encouraged her to come. Maybe I was wrong about them. Maybe they don't love each other. Maybe they just both love Aaron…"

"Well duh they don't love each other!" exclaimed Ruthie, smiling a little bit. "If Martin encouraged Sandy to come and tell you that she loves you then that means he doesn't mind, which means he doesn't love her like that. And if she loves you then she doesn't love him."

Simon smiled and looked over at Ruthie. "I hate to disappoint you, but if Martin doesn't love Sandy that doesn't automatically mean he loves you," he reminded her.

"It's not like it matters," said Ruthie, shrugging. "For the next two weeks I've got Paul here and then I'm off to Scotland anyways."

Simon chuckled. "I have a feeling you are going to try and challenge Lucy for her title of make-out queen."

"Nah," commented Ruthie. "I don't just make-out with anybody."

"What's this talk of making out I hear?" called a familiar voice. Lucy walked into view, spotting Simon and Ruthie sitting on the staircase.

"Oh… nothing," said Ruthie, smiling.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Right. I believe you," she said sarcastically. "Anyways, dad was wondering where Simon went off to so I said I'd come and look for you. What happened with Sandy?"

Simon shrugged. "Nothing," he lied. Lucy gave Ruthie a look but Ruthie just shrugged as well.

"Fine… you two can keep your secrets," said Lucy, smiling and shaking her head. "Come on you two, Simon should be out there considering he's basically the host and Ruthie, I'm sure you have a gentleman caller waiting for you."

Ruthie stood up and headed out the door into the backyard but Simon stayed put.

"Come on Simon," said Lucy, gesturing for him to move.

Simon shook his head. "Sorry Luce… I'll be out in a little while. I just need a few minutes to think."

Lucy's smile faded into a slightly more serious look. She walked up the stairs and sat down next to Simon where Ruthie had been sitting just a few moments before. "You know you made the right choice Simon," she told him.

Simon looked up at Lucy. "Huh?" He seemed to have just come out of a daze.

"I said you made the right choice," repeated Lucy. She patted Simon on the knee. "You and Rose… you really care about each other but she didn't bring out the best in you. She wasn't meant for you and you weren't meant for her."

"You're not just saying that because you never really liked her all that much, are you?" asked Simon.

Lucy laughed. "No… I mean it sincerely. I did end up liking Rose plenty and I'm sure she won't stop being a part of the family, in a way, but I don't think the name 'Mrs. Simon Camden' ever really fit her."

Simon smiled. Happy came to join the party on the stairs. Simon absentmindedly started petting Happy. "Do you think Umberto brings out the best in Rose?" he asked.

"I don't really know Umberto well enough to say either way," said Lucy, shrugging. "But I have a feeling that both of them will be happy, whether they end up together or not. They're good people. Just like you, Simon."

It was silent for a moment as Simon continued to pet Happy and stare into space. Lucy patted Simon's knee again and stood up. "Well… if you need to, keep on thinking. But you can't stay in here all night."

"Thanks Luce," said Simon, giving her a smile as she left the stairwell and walked out of the house. As soon as she left, Simon's left leg began twitching again.

Simon sighed and looked down at Happy. "But what about Sandy, girl?" he asked the dog. "What do you think of her." Happy barked and Simon chuckled. "I kind of like her too… maybe more than kind of. I don't really know." He sighed again and looked at the phone. "I shouldn't have just let her walk away… I should have said something."

Simon stood up and Happy wagged her tail and then hurried up the stairs to the second floor. Sighing once again, Simon stared at the phone on the kitchen counter.

_To call… or not to call…_

To call.

Simon walked down the stairs and over to the phone. He dialed Sandy's cell phone number, tapping his foot lightly as it rang once… twice… and then a sweet voice said "hello?"

"Sandy?"

"Simon?"

Her voice was surprised. No wonder though, considering Simon's earlier reaction - or lack thereof – to her news.

"Sandy… I don't know if I love you or not, I think I need a little time to think," he told her. "But I promise you that I'm going to think about what you said and… I'll let you know as soon as I know myself."

"Thank you, Simon," said Sandy. Her voice held no resentment or hurt, but a bit of relief, like she wasn't sure if Simon had heard her at all, or maybe hated her for spilling her emotions on him like that.

"'Bye Sandy," Simon said, smiling.

"'Bye Simon."

Simon hung up and sighed, a bit relieved. Now all he had to do was think. Too bad he couldn't think in peace… his parents wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he ducked out of his own wedding reception.

XxXxX

The reception was nearly over. Simon had spent most of his time off the dance floor even though his mother had grabbed him for one of the dances and Rose asked him to dance with her twice while Umberto patted Simon on the shoulder, smiled, and took a seat, watching them dance, the bride and groom that did not get married.

Sam and David had nearly fallen asleep in their chairs and Lucy and Kevin had already gone home with an already-asleep Savannah an hour or so ago. Annie and Eric were still dancing around and Paul and Ruthie were still talking. Ruthie telling Paul some things about America, Paul telling Ruthie some things about Scotland.

"Oh you're going to study Robert Burns?" asked Paul in his thick Scottish accent.

"Yep," replied Ruthie, smiling. Talking to Paul seemed so easy. He was a good listener, and good with conversation himself. Not at all boring.

"He's one of my favorite poets," commented Paul. "I hear he's well-known in America as well?"

Ruthie nodded. "Most people around here have at least heard of him even if they don't know him very well."

"What's your favorite poem by him?" asked Paul.

Ruthie bit her lip and blushed. "Well… I haven't really read that much by him, which is why I'm going to Scotland to study him and other poetry and stuff."

Paul laughed. "It's understandable. So I take it you weren't exactly going to Scotland for the poetry?"

Ruthie blushed again. "Not exactly… but I do get some school credits for going, which is nice. And I like the idea of traveling… and getting the chance to travel to Scotland is great."

"Aye… I'm sure you'll like it," said Paul, smiling. Ruthie smiled back.

Annie and Eric walked over. "Ruthie, I think it's time to call it a night," said Annie. Paul looked up at her and smiled.

"I am glad I was here. Of course, I'm not sure the caterers will be too glad with me that I spent the entire time with a lovely young lady instead of helping them out," said Paul, smiling and nodding to both Annie and Eric. "Good night Ruthie, I hope to hear from you soon."

Ruthie gave Paul a little wave as he walked away to help the caterers clean up. Annie and Eric gave Ruthie a look and she looked up at him, shrugging. "What?"

Eric chuckled, one of those nervous chuckles fathers have when they see their daughters with potential boyfriends. "Nothing." He gave Ruthie a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"I am too," said Ruthie. She hadn't given much thought to Martin, aside from when she had talked to Simon. Instead she had thought about Paul. And his awesome accent. Annie gave her youngest daughter a hug and Ruthie went inside the house.

Annie sighed as she watched Ruthie walk away. "If Simon had really gotten married tonight, I could say that she's next," she said quietly. "But I have a feeling it won't be too long before Simon finds somebody he really wants to marry."

"I hope so," said Eric. "And I hope it's a lot less dramatic than this past year has been with Rose. Because… oh boy… if I have to go through the emotional stress his relationship with Rose was again… I don't know what I'll do…" Annie laughed and pulled Eric into a kiss. Rose and Umberto walked up and Rose cleared her throat. Loudly.

Annie and Eric broke about, chuckling, and Rose gave Annie and Eric hugs. "Thank you two for everything. I'm sorry it didn't work out between Simon and me, but I'm sure we'll stay in touch. Simon really is a great guy… just not the guy for me, I guess." Annie smiled at Rose. She had come such a long way. Even if Simon didn't bring out the best in her, their relationship had really helped both Rose and Simon grow up just a little bit more. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon," said Rose. "Goodnight, and thanks again!" Umberto shook hands with both Annie and Eric before throwing an arm over Rose's shoulder, making Rose giggle, and the two walked away.

Annie sighed. "I'm sure it won't be long before we celebrate another wedding, even if its not one that is directly related to us. I really think Umberto and Rose are good together. I know… I feel like such a blasphemer considering twenty four hours ago she was our son's fiancée, but they look so happy together…"

Eric put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "No… I see it too. You're right." He pulled Annie close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He turned around and spotted Sam and David yawning in their chairs. "Come on… we've got an early flight in the morning, let's put those two to bed."

Both the elder Camdens pulled a twin into their arms. "Just think about it," whispered Annie as she held the sleeping Sam in her hands. "Soon enough we'll have three more sets of these."

Eric chuckled. "Oh, I can't believe we're going to have six more grandchildren. It seems only yesterday Charlie was born, our first grandchild. Now our youngest sons are seven! And our oldest child-"

"Is graduating from medical school tomorrow and having twin sons over the summer," said Annie, her eyes tearing up. "Oh… I know."

They reached the twins' room by their point. Annie and Eric changed the boys into their pajamas and then tucked them into bed before returning to their own bedroom and falling asleep.

XxXxX

"To the graduates!"

What a family gathering it was. Hank and Julie and Erica, Ben and Patty Mary and their mother and Frank, Matt and Sarah and Rabbi Glass and Rosina, Mary and Carlos and Charlie, Lucy and Kevin and Savannah, The Colonel and Ruth and George, Ruthie and Simon and Sam and David, Annie and Eric, and even Rose decided to come after all, being practically a part of the family even though she wasn't related by any blood or marriage bonds. She and Simon sat next to each other and acted casually, both feeling a little nervous but not enough that it was awkward. It was Rose's last day with the Camden family for the time being. The next day she was flying back to school to get her things and then staying with Umberto and his family for some time. She missed them.

Everyone had been enthusiastic to see Mary again and Annie screamed with joy seeing her quite pregnant eldest daughter. Upon hearing the news that Mary was graduating at long last Annie was practically in tears.

Dinner was a fun affair. Everyone talked about their lives so casually and the food was so delicious. It was such a happy time, having the entire family together for the first time in ages. Annie cried so many times it was hard to keep track, though Ruthie later claimed that her count had been around fifty-seven times. Sam and David tended to differ, thinking it was more like two million times. Their guess was probably closer.

But it got late soon enough and everyone parted ways. Almost everyone headed to a hotel near Matt and Sarah's apartment complex except for Sarah and Matt, obviously, and Mary, Carlos and a sleeping Charlie who went back to their own apartment, but promised they would join the family for brunch the next morning.

Brunch was pleasant, just as dinner had been. Everyone was a lot sleepier and a lot less weepy, and Rose left brunch a little early to catch her flight. She said good-bye to everyone and promised to keep in touch with Annie and Simon. They hoped to remain good friends, even if they didn't remain a couple.

Matt and Sarah gave another surprise at brunch, informing their families that they had achieved residency at an esteemed hospital in New York. Though Annie and Eric were a little sad that Matt and Sarah wouldn't be near them, in Glenoak, they were glad that they had achieved so much. Eric and Annie promised to visit after the twins were born, and to be there when the twins were born as well.

Mary and Carlos had better news, however, telling Annie and Eric that they would be moving to California for at least the next few years. They wanted to be near Mary's family for some time. Annie internally hoped that that meant that their rekindled relationship would work out even better if they were near family, especially family with happy marriages like Lucy and Kevin's and Annie and Eric's.

They were going to renew their vows in Eric's church over the summer before the twins were born, expected sometime in August. Annie almost broke out crying again and Eric was speechless when Mary asked her to be the one to do it.

Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah left after brunch with Ben, Patty Mary, their mother and Frank to visit with Kevin's family for a week or so. Then after checking out of the hotel, Annie, Eric, Ruthie, Sam, and David bid farewell to the rest of their relatives to fly back to Glenoak. Sarah and Matt promised to visit for a week or so before their residency began. Hank, Julie and Erica left soon after, driving the Colonel and Ruth home. Rosina and Rabbi Glass were staying with Matt and Sarah for another day or so before they flew home.

And so began another life-altering summer for the Camden family.

_Plz read & review! Thanks!_


	2. Enter new faces and old ones too

Thnx for the reviews everyone! They make me feel so good and fuzzy like a bunny! Lol. ) Here's another chapter.

**Keep on Moving, Keep on Climbing…**

**Episode 2: Enter new faces and old ones too**

oooooo

Three months had passed in a blur. But nothing aside from the family growing had seemed to change yet. Four new babies had arrived in the Camden family. Matt and Sarah's twin sons had arrived in mid July, July 15th to be precise, Henry and Richard. Annie and Eric had gone to New York to visit with the new parents and babies for a few weeks before flying back home, just days before Mary and Carlos' twin girls were born on August 7th, named Vanessa and Ana.

Annie was sitting on the couch in the living room, smiling to herself, sighing every now and again. On the floor were Savannah and Charlie playing with some stuffed animals while Lucy and Mary sat on the couch, each holding one of Mary's new twin daughters. Lucy was showing plenty by now being around seven months pregnant.

Mary looked over at her mother and laughed. "Mom, you have done nothing but stare at Lucy and me for the past half an hour, sighing every five seconds. What's up?"

Annie sighed again and Lucy and Mary exchanged a glance. "What happened to my two little girls?" she asked.

"We grew up, mom," explained Lucy, adjusting Ana in her arms.

"I know you did… you both did," replied Annie. She felt so happy to see her daughters so happy with growing families… "My two daughters, both married and with kids of their own. Almost three apiece!" She laughed and settled back into the chair. "You two have grown up so beautifully. Have I told you how proud I am of you? Both of you? Caring for your own families… and working women too!"

Lucy and Mary laughed and looked at each other again. Mary had gotten a degree in business management and over the summer had started her own store in the promenade, a travel store, filled with information for flight agencies, travel insurance companies, and plenty of momentos and books from and about distant places. It wasn't extremely successful, but it was working out fine. She themed it differently each two weeks; this week the store was themed around France with Eiffel Towers standing all around and copies of paintings from The Lourve plastered on the walls. Mary had traveled around the world as a flight attendant, and now she was ready to settle down. Of course, with a toddler and two newborns, it might be some time before that happened.

"Don't worry mom, you still have four kids of your own to marry off," said Mary. She looked down at her watch. "Anyways, I should get home. Carlos should be home by now and I want to put the girls down and then go off and lock up the shop. I think I forgot to leave Katie with the keys again." Katie was one of Mary's employees, one of her two assistant managers.

Lucy waited for Mary to have strapped Vanessa in the two person stroller before she handed Ana over to Mary. Charlie said good-bye to his aunt and mother and cousin and then trailed his mother out of the house.

Annie sighed once again as Lucy sat back down on the couch, picking Savannah up and setting her down on her lap. "So when is Ruthie's flight coming in tomorrow?" she asked, running her fingers through Savannah's thin blonde hair… well the little that was there. She was only one and a half and still fairly bald.

"Her flight's coming in at three in the afternoon, if all goes well," replied Annie, watching her daughter and eldest granddaughter. "She said she'd call if the flight was supposed to be delayed."

The front door opened again and Eric, Kevin, and Simon walked in. Kevin smiled as he saw his wife and daughter and walked over to sit with them, pecking Lucy on the cheek. Simon hugged his mother and then said he was going up to his room to finish packing. He was going back to school the day after Ruthie came home.

"How're Mary and Charlie and the girls?" asked Eric as he greeted his own wife with a kiss to the cheek.

"They're fine, Mary just went home a few minutes ago," answered Annie, looking over at Lucy and Kevin and Savannah. "How're you?"

Eric smiled. "I'm doing fine. How's the party planning for Ruthie going?"

Annie gave a little sigh. "I'm still not sure," she told her husband honestly. "I mean, Mary said that she was going to bring by some food before we all left for the airport tomorrow and Sam and David put together a really nice banner for her, but…"

Eric nodded his head. "Martin. I know what you mean. He's going to notice that she's home and she's going to notice that he's at home visiting with his dad for the week."

"I'm still not sure if I should invite him or not," said Annie. "I don't know if Ruthie can face him, whether or not she's over him. And I'm not sure if Martin can face Ruthie. Even if they do face each other, he's back off to college just like Simon is in a few days. And there's still Aaron."

Both sighed and gave each other meaningful looks. "Maybe… we should just leave things be," said Eric slowly. "That way they can ignore each other or talk. Either one. They don't have to do either one."

Annie shrugged. "Either way, I hope Ruthie had a good time in Scotland. She seemed to have loved it when I talked to her yesterday. But you know Ruthie."

Eric nodded. Both grandparents sighed. Summer had been pleasant… but they knew peace couldn't last much longer in the Camden household. Peace never lasted in the Camden house.

oooooo

Ruthie tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair, separating her from a pretty blonde woman who was listening to her headphones as she typed away on her laptop computer. Ruthie was staring out the window of the plane, frowning slightly.

She was worried. She was excited to be going home, she was excited to be back with her family again, but she was still worried. She had kept secrets before, why couldn't she keep this one?

Well… this one was bigger than the other secrets Ruthie had kept before. And Ruthie's other secrets got out eventually anyways… and they didn't directly concern her. And they certainly didn't take place in Scotland.

A flight attendant walked up the aisle, pushing a cart. Ruthie stared at her. Her lips were too red, her smile too fake, and her bun too tight. She offered Ruthie a water bottle from the cart. Ruthie gave her a polite smile and refused. She sighed and leaned her head against the window.

The flashing light to signal that the passengers had to put on their seatbelts came on and Ruthie put hers together. The woman next to her took off her headphones and put away her laptop, doing the same thing. She then looked over at Ruthie and smiled.

"Is your family waiting for you when you get off the plane?" she asked.

Ruthie nodded. "Yeah. My mom, my dad, three of my brothers, my two sisters, their husbands and kids… maybe they'll even bring Happy, she's our dog, well my brother's dog… my second oldest brother that is…"

The blonde woman laughed. "Wow, you've got a big family!"

"Yeah," Ruthie said, smiling. "A really big family. What about you?"

"My husband and daughter are probably waiting for me," she replied. "I'm sorry, I'm so impolite… my name is Lisa. Lisa Harper." She held out a hand and Ruthie shook it.

"Ruthie, Ruthie Camden," she replied.

Lisa nodded her head. "Oh yes… your father's the minister isn't he?"

Ruthie jerked her head to the side. "How do you know my father? I've met most of the people in Glenoak and I've never seen you in our church before… or anywhere in Glenoak."

"My husband and daughter just moved there at the beginning of the summer," Lisa explained. "I had to go on a business trip so my husband said that he and Shirley would settle in without me." She laughed. "My husband isn't much with fixing things up, but he promised me he'd do a good job on our new house. He started going to your father's church at the beginning of the summer. We've been e-mailing each other all summer long though, of course, so I've heard of your father every now and again. Apparently my husband went to your father to get some people to help put the house together. It seems like he couldn't fix it up himself after all."

Ruthie and Lisa both laughed. "That sure sounds like something my dad would do."

"He sounds like a nice guy," said Lisa, smiling.

"He is," replied Ruthie.

The two chatted a little while longer. It appeared that Lisa's daughter, Shirley, was seven-years-old, just like Sam and David, and had spent some time at the park with the two boys before. Lisa and her husband, Michael, lived a few blocks away from the Camdens actually.

The plane landed not much later and Lisa exited, wishing Ruthie good-bye and saying that she'd see her tomorrow at church. Ruthie took her time getting up though. As she walked down the aisle, she kept breathing and staring right in front of her. She exited the plane and immediately saw her family. She took one more deep breath.

"Welcome home, Ruthie Camden," she said quietly and then smiled and walked forward into the welcoming hug of her mother.

oooooo

Three cars pulled into the Camden driveway. Out of the first car were Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Sam, and David. Out of the second car were Mary, Carlos, Charlie, Ana, and Vanessa. And out of the third car came Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and Simon.

Simon hadn't said anything about it during the car ride home, but he noticed something was up with his younger sister. He could usually read Ruthie pretty easily. She hadn't looked at him or Annie or Eric, only looking straight ahead at the back of the passenger side seat. Simon looked at Ruthie as she went to the back of the car to help Eric with her bags. She gave a small forceful smile and thanked her dad for helping. Simon walked up beside Ruthie and took one of her bags from her.

"Is something up?" he asked. Ruthie shook her head, but Simon knew something was up. He'd ask her about it later, with less family around.

Ruthie walked in the house and was surprised to see a handful of other people in the house already. Maggie and her family were there, Uncle Hank and Aunt Julie and Erica were sitting on the couch, Aunt Lily and her new husband were there (they were visiting for a week before flying to France for a late anniversary trip), Reverend Hamilton and his family were there and even Peter and his mom and dad and baby sister were there. Ruthie sighed.

"Great," she muttered under her breath before throwing on a happy smile and walking into the room. She didn't feel like facing a party right now, but she should have known there was going to be one. Not that the numerous cars parked along the road didn't tip her off.

After an hour of being asked how she enjoyed her time in Scotland and making small talk, Ruthie decided to excuse herself from the living room and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey," said a voice, surprising her. Ruthie jumped about a mile before turning around and seeing Simon filling up a glass of water. Ruthie groaned and began walking back out of the room, back towards the living room.

"Oh come on, Ruthie, you're going to have to face me sometime and tell me what happened, because it's pretty obvious that something's up with you." Ruthie sighed and turned around. She had grown a few inches over the summer. She wasn't as short as she used to be anymore. She was still not tall though, her height probably equaling something around five feet and four inches.

Ruthie walked over to the cupboard and took out an empty glass, filling it up with water as Simon stepped away from the sink. "Nothing's up. What about you? How was your summer? Did you ever call Sandy, because last I talked to you a week ago you said you still hadn't answered her." Simon didn't say anything and Ruthie gave an ironic chuckle. "If I were her right about now, I don't know why I'd have any feelings for her, considering how you've successfully ignored her for three months."

"I've been busy," muttered Simon. "I was making up all the incompletes I had taken."

"Sandy was taking care of her baby," said Ruthie. "And working to pay for Aaron."

Simon scrunched up his eyebrows. "Were you talking to Sandy over the summer?"

Ruthie shrugged and turned off the sink, her glass now full. "Does it matter if I talked to her? You didn't talk to her. She didn't say anything about you though. I don't think she wants to try and influence your decision at all."

"And how do you know that?"

"She told me," Ruthie answered. She sat down at the counter on one of the stools and Simon sat down next to her. Both were silent for a few moments, sipping on their water.

"Did you tell Sandy what happened?" asked Simon, breaking through the silence.

Ruthie didn't reply for a moment. "I didn't ever confirm that anything happened."

Simon rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter, facing Ruthie. "I know you better than that, Ruthie. I can tell something happened. Now, you know you can tell me anything. And if you want, I won't even tell mom and dad, unless you broke some sort of law, then I might tell them, but that would only be for your own safety. But I really think you should say something, or tell someone, even if it's not me and… Ruthie… are you crying?"

He couldn't properly see her, her hair was blocking her face, but she was sniffling now and moved her hand to wipe her face. She turned towards Simon, her eyes extra moist with tears.

"I did something big, Simon," she said quietly. "And I can't tell mom and dad. Maybe… maybe I can tell you. Of all people, you'd probably understand."

Simon blinked twice and put one arm around Ruthie to comfort her. He started getting ideas in his mind about what she was talking about. The beginning of her next sentence confirmed his fears.

"There was this guy in my class. His name's John and he's from New York. He's seventeen." Ruthie said all of this without any emotion in her voice. "We were in the same building and we talked a lot. We became really good friends. He's really funny and nice and he never pressured me into anything. Everything we did was agreed upon. We didn't even go beyond kissing until last night. We knew the program would end and we knew we'd keep in touch with each other… it's just that I really liked him. And I didn't want to lose him. So…"

"You had sex with him?" asked Simon, disbelieving. She nodded her head very slowly. "Ruthie, you're sixteen! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I love him!" she hissed at Simon. "I know you think I must be stupid for doing something like that, but it's not like we weren't careful or anything and it's not like I'm going to say I regret it. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I don't regret it, Simon."

Simon couldn't believe his ears. "Ruthie, are you kidding me? Please, tell me you're kidding me."

Ruthie laughed. "Simon, I'm not kidding. But that doesn't mean that I'm just going to go around and sleep with every guy I meet. I don't want you to think less of me because I did this. I never thought less of you because of what you did. Except for that one-night stand, that was just stupid."

Simon shrugged and then pulled Ruthie into a hug. "I won't think less of you Ruthie, but I really think you should tell mom and dad." Ruthie snorted into Simon's chest. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should just keep this between the two of us for now. Maybe you should wait a little while… like until you're married. Just don't forget to tell your husband first."

Ruthie laughed. "I don't understand why mom and dad make such a big deal out of premarital sex," she told Simon, breaking away from his arms. "I mean, sex is something that should be reserved for the one you love, but does that mean that marriage has to come first?" Ruthie smiled. "I wouldn't mind marrying John, I think. But I don't know. I'm only sixteen."

Simon shook his head. "Ruthie… I don't think you should have done that, even if you don't regret it. And… I think you should stop until you're married."

"I can't make any promises," said Ruthie shrugging. "Thanks for listening though." She gave Simon a hug and then left the room. As soon as she left the kitchen, Simon's smile faded and he sighed, putting his hands together and setting his chin on the table.

"What have I done?" he whispered. Simon couldn't help but blame himself for what Ruthie had done. _"I don't want you to think less of me because I did this. I never thought less of you because of what you did,"_ she had said. In Simon's mind, all that meant was that his baby sister had had premarital sex with a guy she had known for two months at sixteen… and that it was all his fault for having shown her the way.

oooooo

Sam and David followed Ruthie around the party for the rest of the day. They weren't the only ones. Peter tried to follow her around for a while too. Ruthie had noticed almost immediately, but ignored her ex-boyfriend as she told her younger brothers all about Scotland and the classes she had taken there that summer.

Eventually, Ruthie couldn't ignore Peter anymore as he stood right behind Sam and David. "What?" she finally blurted out.

"I broke up with my girlfriend. Well, my sort of girlfriend," said Peter.

"That's fantastic," said Ruthie tonelessly. "After ditching me in Scotland, of course I want to date you. It's not like I don't have any other options and haven't met any other guys during the past three months."

Peter sighed. "Whoever you met in Scotland isn't going to be around here. But I live only about twenty minutes away. And I can drive now." Ruthie gave Peter a pointed look that basically screamed at him to go away. "Alright, but I would like to kepp talking to you, whether or not we date."

"That's nice," said Ruthie, not looking at Peter. Peter just walked away after that.

"Why weren't you being nice to Peter?" asked David.

"Because I didn't want to talk to him," answered Ruthie, sitting down on a chair.

"Why didn't you want to talk to him?" asked Sam.

"Because I just didn't," said Ruthie, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you guys go play with Erica?" Sam and David shrugged and walked off over to their cousin, also where Mary and Carlos were sitting with Ana, Vanessa and Charlie. Julie was sitting across from them, next to Kevin and Savannah.

The doorbell rang. Annie and Eric both went to answer it. Annie gave a delighted shriek and hugged a large man who had just run the doorbell. Eric shook hands with the two men at the door and then Annie hugged the shorter of the two men. Both walked inside.

Ruthie looked over towards the door. The first man inside was Beau Brewer. Which meant…

_Oh crap._

Ruthie saw half of Martin Brewer's body enter the house before she darter off towards the kitchen. Simon was still in there, drinking another glass of water, staring at the phone over on the counter. Ruthie hurried past him up the stairs. "Hey, where are-" but Ruthie had already gotten upstairs before Simon could finish what he was saying. He shrugged to himself and took a cookie from a plate on the counter and then bit into it. "Whatever," he sighed, eating the cookie and going back to thinking about calling Sandy.

Ruthie had made it all the way up to her attic room and closed the door behind her. She was confused now. Why had she run? She could face Martin. Why couldn't she?

_Maybe because you followed suit and lost your own virginity over this summer just like he did last summer?_ She thought to herself. Ruthie frowned and sat down on her bed. She was over Martin, wasn't she? Yeah, she was over him. But she wasn't ready to be friends with him again, if that's what he wanted.

Why was he even here? Why was he even home? Why did he come over? Did he want to become friends with Ruthie again? She sighed. It didn't really matter. Maybe he just came to see her parents. He had always been close with her family as a whole. Ruthie simply lay down on her bed and tried to stop thinking.

oooooo

Back down in the living room, Lucy and Annie and Eric were greeting Martin and Beau. Sam and David came over and said hello to Martin and Beau too. Eric and Annie looked around, wanting to show their surprise guest to Ruthie, but she wasn't in the room.

"Where did she go?" muttered Eric.

"She went back into the kitchen," replied Lucy. Kevin walked over and handed Savannah to Lucy, shaking both Martin and Beau's hands.

"Thanks," said Martin. "But I'm here to talk to Simon, actually, do you know where he is?"

Eric and Annie both shrugged. Lucy smiled, "I think he's back in the kitchen as well."

Martin thanked her and nodded, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and walked back into the kitchen where Simon was sitting, a plate of cookie in front of him, with the phone next to them. He was stuffing three cookies in his mouth at once and then spotted Martin walking in.

"Um…" Simon said with his mouth half-full. He swallowed and took a drink of water. "Sorry about that, can I help you, Martin? Are you looking for Ruthie? Because she ran upstairs about a minute ago and now I suppose I know why."

Martin blinked. "Why would she be running from me? You told me she was over me."

Simon took a small bite of another cookie. "Last I knew she was, but I don't know why else she would've run upstairs unless she _really_ had to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," said Martin, shrugging. "Anyways, though I wouldn't mind seeing Ruthie, I really came here to talk to you."

Simon shrugged. "You could've come any other day to talk to me, why today?" He smiled.

Martin laughed once. "You want me to admit that I have a thing for your sister? Well, first of all, that would be a lie. Probably. And also, Sandy didn't call me any other day, she called me today. She finally admitted that she's sick of waiting for you to call."

Simon stopped smiling and looked down at his hands. "I haven't been avoiding calling her."

"Well she thinks that you're just trying to find a way not to hurt her," said Martin simply. "You're hurting her pretty badly. Every time I go over there she's carrying the phone around with her, setting it in the laundry basket, holding the phone in the hand that Aaron isn't in. And lately she's gotten meaner and threw the phone down onto tables instead of setting it down gently like she was doing two months ago. Call her, Simon, and just give her an answer already."

Simon sighed. "It just always seemed like you guys were getting along so well and Rose and I were getting along so well…"

Martin laughed again. "Sandy and I get along, we're friends, but we're not in love and we never have been. And you and Rose are over. Sandy loves _you_, Simon, not me. Tell her that." He began to walk towards the stairs.

"Tell my sister you love her," called Simon, taking another bite of his cookie. Martin stopped.

"I really like Ruthie, Simon, and I want to be her friend again. But I don't love her. Not like that." He began walking up the stairs again.

Simon gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Right. And I don't love Sandy."

oooooo

Ruthie was still lying on her bed, her eyes closed. She heard footsteps coming and a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called, keeping her eyes closed, not moving from her comfortable position on the bed.

"It's me, Ruthie," came an all-too-familiar voice. Ruthie tensed up and opened her eyes.

"I don't really want company right about now," Ruthie called back. Martin didn't listen though. He opened up the door anyways and walked in. Ruthie sat up on her bed. "You do know that it's rude to enter a room in which you're not welcome."

Martin sighed. "So you hate my guts?"

"Yeah, I hate your guts, if that will get you to leave," replied Ruthie, looking bored and tired.

"No, I don't think that will get me to leave," he answered, sitting on the other bed, looking at Ruthie. "Ruthie, I want to be your friend again. We can e-mail, we can talk on the phone, and we can even talk in person when I'm visiting home. I miss talking to you. Sandy's not the best company lately."

"Yeah, I know," replied Ruthie. "I talk to her too. She's upset with Simon."

Martin chuckled. "I don't blame her. Simon's left her hanging for three months." He became a little more serious, again. "Just because I moved away and I'm in college doesn't mean we can't still be friends, Ruthie."

"And you have a son, don't forget to add that to the list," quipped Ruthie.

"Yeah, that too," said Martin, nodding, looking down at his hands. He raised his head again and looked over at Ruthie. "Please, Ruthie, I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch better, but I've been really busy."

Ruthie snorted. "What a lame excuse," she told him. "You know who else is using that excuse? Simon. Do you really want to be compared to Simon right now?"

"Well that wouldn't be a fair comparison because he's ignoring a woman that loves him and put her heart on the line and I'm ignoring a great friend that I've missed but didn't know what to say to," said Martin.

_Like I never put myself on the line for you,_ thought Ruthie to herself, but she didn't say anything. "Whatever. You can call me. You can e-mail me if you want. Sure, we can keep in touch." There was a knock on Ruthie's door again. "Who is it?" Ruthie called. There was no answer. "I said 'who is it?'" Still no answer. Ruthie stood up and opened the door. Sam was standing at it. "What's going on?"

"David sort of spilled something in the bathroom," said Sam, avoiding Ruthie's eyes. "And me too. I spilled it too."

Ruthie raised one eyebrow. "What did you spill?"

"The mouthwash," replied Sam. "Can you help us clean it up? We don't want mommy to get mad at us."

Ruthie smiled. "Sure, I'll help you guys." She turned back to Martin. "I'll be right back." She turned back around to Sam and followed him down the stairs to the bathroom.

Martin did not intend on snooping through anything in Ruthie's room. Nothing at all. But when an e-mail popped up on Ruthie's computer screen, he couldn't help himself. She had read his e-mail once before, why couldn't he pay back the favor and read hers? Plus, it probably wasn't anything tragic. He would just take a quick look at the screen and then sit back down, never letting on that he had read Ruthie's e-mail.

_Ruthie,_

_Hey I just got home. My parents brought me out for some dinner after they picked me up from the airport before we got home._

_Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if you thought we were dating or anything. I think you're amazing and everything but considering how far apart we live, I just think we should be friends. Maybe we'll see each other again. Maybe you'll come to New York to visit some of your family that lives not far away or I'll visit California where a couple of my cousins live._

_I wanted to know because there is this one girl who's my friend and I think I really like her. And I don't want you to be jealous if I date her. Maybe it won't even work out. Maybe no other relationship will work out because I'll be caring more about you._

_Either way, I do like you Ruthie, and I definitely want to be your friend. And as amazing as our last night together was, I don't know if we'll work out if we wanted to. Only time will tell, Ruthie._

_For now, let's be friends, alright?_

_-John_

Martin read through the e-mail once before he heard footsteps. He hurried back to the bed and tried to look like he hadn't been doing anything suspicious. Ruthie smiled at him and sat back down on the bed across from him.

"Your computer made some weird noise a minute or two ago," said Martin. "I'm not sure what it meant so I didn't go look."

"Okay," said Ruthie suspiciously, standing back up and walking over to her desk. She read the e-mail and as her eyes moved further down, her face grew darker and darker. She sat down at the desk and typed a quick response before replying. Then she came back and sat on her bed again, looking very upset.

"So how was your summer?" Martin asked her.

Ruthie shrugged. "It was fine. I learned a lot. How was yours?"

"It was good. I had a lot of baseball going on but this week I had off so I came home to visit my dad before the school year starts again tomorrow and I have to go back to school," answered Martin. Ruthie looked awfully upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," muttered Ruthie.

"So… did you meet anybody this summer?" asked Martin, trying to appear as casual as possible. He wanted to know what that John had been referring to in the e-mail. He didn't have to ask that she didn't approve of him dating other girls.

Ruthie shrugged. "I met a lot of people."

"Did you meet anybody special?"

"Why are you so curious? Did you talk to Simon? Did you read my e-mail?"

Martin shrugged. "I'm just curious. And no I didn't talk to Simon about you and you got an e-mail? My computer doesn't make any noise when I get e-mail."

"Well, mine does," said Ruthie, shrugging. Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

"Ruthie? Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" she exclaimed, finally bursting out into tears. "Of course I'm not! I made a stupid mistake for somebody who wasn't even worth it!" Martin wasn't sure what to do. Should he comfort her? Should he leave? He decided to try comforting Ruthie. He stood up and then sat back down next to Ruthie and put an arm around her. Ruthie collapsed into Martin's chest and he put his other arm around her.

"What kind of mistake did you make, Ruthie?" asked Martin, deadly serious.

If she wasn't so upset, Ruthie would've known better than to have answered his question. But she was too upset to know any better. "I slept with a guy I really cared about, but I should have known it wouldn't have worked out, even if I did have sex with him."

Martin was stunned. He didn't move. He couldn't move. Ruthie, who had called him so stupid for sleeping with Sandy at seventeen, had had sex with a boy at sixteen. Martin moved away from Ruthie and looked at her, his mouth slightly open.

Ruthie suddenly seemed to realize what she had said and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"You… had sex? With a guy?"

"Yeah, I'm a whole lot worse than you, Martin, having sex one year earlier. At least I'm not pregnant!" she yelled at him. It was so much easier to be angry than to be upset.

Martin snorted. "How do you know that, Ruthie? It was only last night."

Ruthie gasped. "So you did talk to Simon! Or you read my e-mail!"

"E-mail," Martin clarified, shrugging. "But still, Ruthie! Look at me! Look at Sandy! Look at Simon! Has any good been given to us for premarital sex? I mean, now that it's all said and done, I don't mind being a father as much, but are you ready to be a mother at sixteen?"

"I'm not pregnant, Martin!" she shrieked. Ruthie was still crying though her eyes were blazing with fury.

"And I thought you were smart, Ruthie. From reading that e-mail, I don't know why you ever slept with a guy like that," Martin muttered, turning around to leave.

Ruthie laughed once and then coughed. "Are you jealous Martin? Jealous that I didn't save myself for you?" she called after him.

"What?" Martin exclaimed, whirling around.

"You heard me!"

Martin groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ruthie, just because I care about you doesn't mean that I would've preferred you had sex with me!"

Ruthie smirked. "While you were gone I also made out with Peter. And Paul. I'm not going to stop myself from doing anything with other guys, just because I once loved you."

Martin sighed. "Ruthie, I came up here because I wanted to be your friend again. I am concerned about one of my best _friends_ having sex with guys she barely knows! I am trying to save you from having to deal with the worry that your brother had to deal with and saving you from the life-altering consequences Sandy and I faced!"

He would've continued if he could, but Ruthie wouldn't let him. "Shut up, Martin! You're right, just shut up!" She ran towards him, preparing to push him away, to shove him out of her room if she had to. "Stop telling me things I know!"

But somewhere along the way, her intentions changed. She didn't end up pushing him away with her hands; instead she ended up with her lips against his. She had kissed Martin Brewer. He didn't push her away immediately, he was too shocked to do so. But before he did anything, Ruthie stepped backwards, fear in her eyes.

"I'm… sorry, Martin," she muttered. "I'm sorry. I'll be your friend. Just… don't lecture me, please? I have six siblings and three sister and brother-in-laws and two parents to do that for me. As a friend, can you just help me?"

"Sure, Ruthie, sure," said Martin, quietly. He gave her a half-smile, still surprised by what she had done, both the previous night and just a moment ago, patted her on the shoulder and left the room. He walked down two staircases and arrived in the kitchen where Simon was still sitting at the counter.

"What happened?" he asked.

Martin shook his head. "I assume you already know about her friend John," he said. Simon nodded and Martin sighed. "What happened to Ruthie?"

Simon shrugged. "She's never been an easy one to figure out. Did something else happen?"

"She isn't quite over me, is she?" Simon's face contorted into confusion. "She was so angry at me but then she kissed me."

"Oh," said Simon, simply. There was a moment of silence. "Did you like it?"

Martin gave Simon an agitated look and Simon put up his hands in defense. "Don't you have a phone call to make, Simon?" The older man in the room sighed. "Point taken. Take care, Martin."

"Take care."


End file.
